oxygen_not_includedfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блог участника:Ksarfax/Обновление 369994 (бета)
Информация об обновлении: Привет, друзья! Я очень переживаю за это обновление: мы проделали большую работу над улучшением производительности и убрали значительное количество пиковых нагрузок, что привело к более плавной игре в каждой протестированной нами колонии. Мы работали над некоторыми новыми инструментами для создания досье, и они дали нам отличное представление о новых областях кода, которые вызывают замедление и «заикание». Самая сложная часть оптимизации заключается в том, что редко удается сделать «одну большую жирную медленную вещь» быстрее. Вместо этого обычно существуют десятки маленьких, не связанных между собой алгоритмов, которые вызывают проблемы только в определённых ситуациях, и проблемы которых не видны, пока к ним не получат доступ другие системы, и так далее. Поэтому новые инструменты позволили нам отследить большое количество не оптимального кода, который мы не замечали ранее. Мы также исправили ряд других ошибок и сбоев, а также серьезно отнеслись к организации и представлению базы данных. Поскольку эти изменения вносятся в широкий спектр систем на протяжении всей игры, мы собираемся провести недельное тестирование на Steam, чтобы убедиться, что изменения стабильны, прежде чем внедрять их на всех платформах. (Инструкции по присоединению к тестовой ветви приведены внизу этого сообщения.) Пожалуйста, заходите в тестовую ветвь и сообщайте нам, если ваша колония ведёт себя странно! Приветствуются сообщения об ошибках и файлы сохранений! Мы продолжим работать над производительностью и багами для живого релиза, даже пока мы заняты разработкой следующей фазы Oxygen Not Included. Большое спасибо — как всегда — за то, что уделили время, чтобы привлечь наше внимание к проблемам и заботам, и за участие в этой игре. Оптимизация * Улучшена производительность при обновлении строительного меню. * Улучшена производительность при обновлении категорий и построек, разблокированных при исследованиях. * Краб-щипач больше не проверяет все ресурсы на полу при поиске своего яйца для защиты. * Выключено обновление анимации, когда игра находится на паузе. Также это исправило баг со значительной задержкой после загрузки карты. * Удалены неиспользуемые анимации пользовательского интерфейса, которые обрабатывались каждый кадр. * Использованы упрощённые анимации пользовательского интерфейса. * Улучшена производительность при обновлении данных игрового мира. * Улучшена производительность для обновления групп рендеринга анимации. * Избегаются ненужные вычисления при анимации вне экрана. * Пипы теперь ищут семена только среди семян, а не всех ресурсов на полу. * Исправлена математическая ошибка, приводившая к тому, что множество анимаций «думали», что должны обновляться каждый кадр, хотя это не так. * Конвейеры теперь используют оптимизированный многоядерный алгоритм обработки, как жидкостные и газовые трубы. * Улучшена производительность при отображении иконок большого количества ресурсов, назначенных для подметания. * Улучшена производительность подвижных объектов. Особенно это заметно при запуске ракет, который теперь выглядит более плавным. * Большая оптимизация способа загрузки и высвобождения текстур, улучшает многие колонии. * Расходы на подсчет наличия материалов для поставки распределяются по нескольким кадрам, чтобы предотвратить скачок каждую секунду. * Ресурсы, не помеченные для подметания, больше не пытаются обновлять текст состояния во время каждого кадра. * Аналогично, ресурсы, помеченные для подметания, больше не пытаются обновлять текст состояния во время каждого кадра. * Давление на уязвимые растения и животных, находящиеся под давлением, перестает постоянно вызывать сигналы «опасности». * Проверки на устойчивость к давлению распределяются по нескольким кадрам, вместо того, чтобы вызывать пик нагрузки каждую секунду. * Оптимизирован способ отслеживания статистических данных по постройкам, например, температура, тип здания и так далее. Удалены значительные скачки производительности между кадрами. * Предотвращение избыточных вычислений при отслеживании достижений, когда частота кадров начинает падать. * Многие элементы статуса быстрее добавляются и удаляются. * Проверки на затопление распределены по нескольким кадрам, а не пиками каждую секунду. * Проверки допустимой температуры распределены по нескольким кадрам, а не пиками каждую секунду. * Изменён способ расчёта и хранения данных о времени «безотказной работы системы», что должно привести к резкому сокращению объёма файлов сохранений. * Автосохранение будет ожидать отпускания кнопки мыши. Это предотвратит создание сумасшедших «вермишелей из труб» во время автосохранения. Графика * Изображение пользовательского интерфейса для различных ресурсов больше не размыто. * Уменьшение насыщенности красного/зелёного в различных сенсорах и переключателях. * Улучшение обработки шляп с логотипами. * Добавлены отсутствующие анимации шляп. * Стрелки на трансформаторах более отчётливые. * Логотип на электростанции совпадает с другими логотипами электриков. * Исправлена позиция иконки жареной рыбы. База данных и интерфейс * Советы и Информация переименованы в Уроки. * Страница уроков переместилась в сетку отображенных кнопок. * Видео-уроки извлечены из большого списка советов и помещены в свой собственный раздел страницы «Уроки». * Большой список ссылок на Советы составлен в одной большой статье, так что вам не придётся постоянно заходить туда-сюда, чтобы читать советы. * Учебное видео «Сантехника и вентиляция» переименовано в видео «Подключение трубопроводов» и запускается при размещении постройки, в которой имеется либо вход, либо выход трубы. * Видео-учебник «Мораль» теперь запускается при применении первого пункта «Навыки», или когда дубликант приобретает в негативный моральный дух. * Нажатие кнопки «Сброс обучающих сообщений» обновляет список возможных обучающих сообщений, а не просто восстанавливает сообщения, которые игрок намеренно скрыл. * Учебное видео «Копание для ресурсов» появляется в первый раз, когда здание запрашивает материал, который колония ещё не обнаружила, или через 7 минут игры, если этого ещё не произошло. * Если учебное сообщение содержит видео, то в нём отображается значок Видео. * Переименован видео-учебник «Мораль» в «Моральный дух дубликантов», чтобы обеспечить равномерный интервал между уроками. * Поисковая панель базы данных теперь может искать суб-вкладыши, такие как подвиды животных и т. д. * Записи в базе данных, содержащие только один подраздел, больше не содержат оглавления подразделов. * Изменено форматирование страниц животных для повышения удобства чтения. * Форматирование записей (x/y) в Базе данных теперь можно переводить. * Добавлены иконки элементов в меню базы данных. * Требования построек и эффекты в базе данных представлены в большей степени аналогично тому, как они отображаются в других местах игры. * Добавлены всплывающие подсказки для построек/эффектов в базе данных. * Исправлены рецепты создания построек для приготовления пищи в строительном меню. * Рецепты промышленных построек выровнены по сетке в базе данных. Основное * Убрано требование по технологиям из достижения Королевский слив. * Дубликанты не были должным образом мертвы, находясь в контейнерах. Это устраняет причины вылетов, вызванных болезнью уже мёртвых дубликантов (и находящихся в контейнере). (Все еще нужно выяснить, что они делают в контейнерах…) * Исправлено сообщение «Заблокировано» над растениями после загрузки игры. * Меньше мерцания, когда возле растений летает небольшой объём газа. * Уточнение о том, что все модификации отключаются из-за одной ошибки, а не потому, что все они сломаны. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой трансформаторы перестают рассеивать после сохранения/загрузки. * Завершать строительство сменной плитки, если исходный объект был разрушен. * Обновлён корейский перевод. * Настроен китайский перевод. * Сенсоры температуры или микробов больше не выдают некорректных значений в вакууме или при пустой трубе. * Сенсор температуры немедленно инициализирует сеть при текущем значении. * Обновление сенсоров труб на основании последнего измеренного значения, если в трубах нет элементов. * Имя колонии отображается на экране загрузки. * Координаты колонии на экране новой игры принимают набранные/вставленные координаты. * Добавлены полные координаты и кнопка «копировать» для сида мира в меню паузы. * Подсказка по работе с освещённой областью в оверлее света больше не содержит ошибочных утверждений о том, что работа в освещённых зонах улучшает моральный дух дубликантов. Генерация мира * Не произойдет вылет, если мировое дескрипторное значение имеет значение сложности за пределами диапазона дескрипторов. * Разрешены миры, которые не имеют начального местоположения (новые настройки карты для моддеров). 25.09.19 370532 Update Information: Hey friends. The solid conduit changes are being backed out for now so that they don't hold up the rest of the improvements. This will resolve all the various solid/liquid/gas plumbing inconsistencies that cropped up. It's possible that save files made on the testing branch will not work correctly with this rollback, so we recommend going back to your last save from the Live branch, or starting a new colony. Have a good weekend! :D Changes: *Reverted the change "Conveyors now use the same optimized and multithreaded algorithm that the Liquid and Gas pipes do." *Fix typo in key binding string *Fix wire load status becoming invisible if the load is safe 27.09.19 Категория:Записи в блоге